


Skeletons In The Closet

by missingnolovefic



Series: wait for me to come home [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Secret Identity, Secrets, sex banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: After dating for several months, Gavin, Ryan and Meg decide to move in together.Going through their things as he helps unpack, Gavin stumbles across a dangerous secret.





	Skeletons In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I know I told everyone I was more or less done with this series. But I also got a couple comments on this lately, and it's been on my mind ever since, and when I decided I needed to write some fluff this popped up. And now it's here.
> 
> Enjoy :'D
> 
> Shout out to [hanbun](http://doctorzieglerwrites.tumblr.com/) for the title!

Gavin set the box down on top of another, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. It was a warm day in Los Santos, and after carrying what felt like a thousand boxes up to the third floor apartment, surely he deserved a break.

He plopped down next to the cooler and grabbed a red bull.

Ryan walked in backwards, holding onto one end of a wooden board. Meg was holding the other, and they slowly carried it over to the bedroom, depositing it with the rest of the wardrobe.

“Are you sure you want to keep your couch, Turney?” Gavin called out, chugging the cold drink.

“Yes,” Meg replied firmly. She stuck her head through the door and narrowed her eyes at him. “Man up, Free, I’m keeping my baby.”

“I’m just saying, we could just drop it on the street corner and it’d be gone before we turn our backs.” Gavin held his hands up in surrender as Meg glared at him. “It’s old and heavy, luv. I could buy you a new one for our seven months anniversary?”

Ryan snorted, dropping down next to him. Gavin opened the cooler and handed him a diet coke wordlessly.

“Give it up, Gav,” he advised, taking a huge gulp from the can. “Meg’s attached to the old thing.”

“It’s comfy and full of memories!” she protested, leaning against the doorframe. Gavin blushed. Meg glanced at him before flapping a hand. “Not _like that_ , you pervert. I started my career on that couch.”

Ryan grinned nudging Gavin in the side. “I remember that. You called me over before the photographer showed up, you were so nervous.”

“That’s just common sense,” Meg shot back, fighting a smile. “I was a young girl meeting a stranger, the last thing my best friend can do is pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“Pretend?” Gavin asked, puzzled. “I thought you two used to date?”

“Dating is a strong word,” Ryan hedged, glancing shyly up at Meg.

“We were best friends,” Meg said with a shrug. “Sometimes that came with benefits. After our careers took off, we didn’t see each other as much as we’d like anyway.”

“Right,” Gavin said, brow furrowing. “You told me you had the same manager?”

“For a while, when we started,” Ryan agreed, crushing the empty coke can between his hands. “Didn’t stick with the sleazy bastard, of course, but you have to start somewhere.”

Meg scrunched her nose. “God no, the pay was horrible.”

“So…” Gavin trailed off, eyes flickering from one to the other. “No sexy times on the couch, then?”

“Well,” Meg drawled, and Ryan ducked his head, blushing furiously. “I wouldn’t say that either.”

Gavin stared at Ryan, before quirking a brow at Meg.

“I caught him masturbating after he picked me up from a lingerie shoot,” she explained, grinning like that cat that got the canary.

“Look,” Ryan objected, and even the tips of his ears were red. “In my defense, you came out of that in _sheer lingerie and a flimsy bathrobe_.”

“Hm, yes,” Meg hummed thoughtfully. “I remember that. Got into an argument with the producer and had to leave quickly. You were _so_ embarrassed.” She turned to Gavin with a teasing glint in her eyes. “He was a real gentleman. Kept his eyes stubbornly on the road.”

“That’s adorable,” Gavin drawled, laying a hand on Ryan’s knee. “And once you caught him?”

“I offered to leave,” Ryan interjected pointedly. Meg shrugged nonchalantly.

“And I offered him a blowjob, so.” She wiggled her fingers. “Friends with benefits.”

“If you’re done dragging me,” Ryan huffed with wounded dignity, standing up. “We still have that couch to bring up.”

Gavin groaned, but scrambled to his feet. “ _Fine_. You coming, Turney?”

“Sure, just let me check where I put the keys.”

Moving in together was a milestone Gavin hadn’t expected to come up so fast. But Ryan and Meg were constantly travelling, that getting their own single apartments didn’t make sense. Gavin’s own apartment was too small, and he couldn’t very well take them to the penthouse. They hadn’t really broached the topic of their… less than legal activities besides affirming that, yes, they all were criminals.

There weren’t that many jobs that required constant travelling, Gavin figured, but he wasn’t going to ask them to confirm his suspicions.

They didn’t ask about his job, either, though they probably figured out he’s in a gang.

When Meg and Ryan decided getting a shared apartment made more sense, they’d carefully brought the subject up on their next date with him. They offered to find an apartment for all three of them. To move in together. Gavin had kinda panicked, and Ryan backpedalled saying he and Meg could find one just the two of them, but that thought didn’t sit right with Gavin either. After sleeping on it, he called them the next morning to agree.

And now here they were, dragging Meg’s heavy couch up the stairs.

“Million dollars,” Gavin piped up as they reached the last set of stairs. “But you have to star in a porno.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Ryan cursed, readjusting his grip on the couch. “Gavin!”

“Don’t you dare drop it, Haywood!” Meg threatened from down the hallway, unlocking the door to their apartment. She stared at Gavin contemplatively as she held the door open. “Do I get to pick what kind of shoot?”

“Sure,” Gavin grunted as Ryan heaved the couch up the last steps and the weight redistributed. “It has to be with a partner though.”

“And I get to choose my shoot partner? And the producer?” Meg inquired thoughtfully.

“Why not?” Gavin dropped the couch in the middle of the room and leaned against its back. “Actually, I insist that Ryan be your partner. I don’t want some stranger touching you.”

“Hey!” Ryan protested, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. “What do I get out of this?”

“You get to fuck me,” Meg laughed, dropping into his lap. She pouted down at him, arching her back. “Don’t you want me?”

“I mean,” Ryan started with a smile, letting his hands settle on her hips. “In general, yes. But you’re getting a million out of this, I feel like I deserve a share. Or-” He dropped his head on the backrest, staring bemusedly up at Gavin. “-do we both get a million?”

Gavin shook his head, grinning down at them. “Just one mil. And the producer gets all the profit.”

Ryan tipped his head down and caught Meg’s eyes with a mischievous grin. She arched a brow questioningly.

“Maybe we should convince Gavin to film it,” he suggested in a low voice. Gavin shivered.

“A guaranteed one million for our homemade sex tape?” Meg asked with a wolfish grin. “I’m in.”

They both turned to Gavin with identical smug looks. He had to swallow hard.

“That’s…” He licked his lips nervously. “That’s something we should come back to. I mean. Later.”

Meg laughed, slipping sideways off Ryan’s lap. She leaned over the back and kissed Gavin sweetly.

“I think we’ll have almost everything up here. I’ll go check,” she offered. Ryan sighed, heaving himself up.

“I’ll come with you. I think there was still a box with my stuff down there.”

He gave Gavin a questioning look, but Gavin waved him off.

“I’ll start sorting the boxes by room. Maybe unpack the dishes or something.”

Ryan nodded, and Meg gave him a jaunty little wave as they left the apartment. Gavin smiled tiredly, watching them. He’d had his own stuff moved in by a moving company during the week, along with a bed big enough for all three of them. He hadn’t had time to unpack, though, except for the furniture they’d agreed on. 

The bedroom held several boxes, as well as pieces of a wardrobe. They did have a walk-in closet, but between three people, two of them models, they’d need all the space they could get. In the middle of the room stood an oversized bed, large enough for three people to spread out in their sleep. A big flat screen hung on the opposite wall, but otherwise the room was… well, not empty per se. Just boxed up.

Now he flopped onto the bed and stared at the boxes. Between Meg’s and Ryan’s and his there were… a lot. He kicked his legs thoughtfully. Pulling one of the boxes over, he poked at the packing tape. He could take a break and wait for the others to return and help with the wardrobe. Or he could make himself useful.

With a sigh, Gavin jumped off the bed. He _did_ say he’d start unboxing.

The first one held several pairs of jeans on top, Ryan’s going by the size. Gavin put them to one side in the walk-in closet, figuring he might as well. A stack of t-shirts followed, revealing the bottom of the box. Gavin opened the small bags there curiously, finding various creams and hair products. The next appeared to be some kind of facepaint - from a shoot maybe? Though Ryan did mention he’d majored in theatre.

Gavin grabbed the bags and dropped them in the bathroom sink for Ryan to sort out.

Next was a box full of Meg’s dresses in protective bags, and Gavin hung them carefully into the closet. He could hear Ryan and Meg’s muffled noises and the apartment door banging open as he opened the third box. A leather jacket lay on top, and Gavin let his fingers trail over the smooth material. Under the jacket lay pants of similar material, probably bike gear, he realized as he pulled them out.

“Didn’t know you drive a bike,” Gavin called loudly, dropping the clothes on the floor. “Where do you want to put th-”

Gavin broke off, staring into the box.

A black skull grinned back at him.

His heart was in his throat, beating staccato. Gavin recognized that mask. Fuck, every criminal had probably heard of it or seen it in their nightmares. The _Vagabond’_ s mask.

What was that skull doing amidst Ryan’s things?

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Ryan said, sticking his head through the door. “What…?”

He trailed off, eyes dropping to the mask in Gavin’s hands. Gavin stared up at Ryan, wide-eyed. A thousand plausible denials flitted through his head- Ryan was a theatre major, it was a souvenir, he’d used it on a deal once and kept it for… whatever reasons-

Ryan’s expression shuttered, and Gavin’s heart dropped. That was answer enough.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked harshly, eyes narrowing. “Are you snooping?”

“I’m unboxing! Like I said!” Gavin protested. He dropped the mask on the stack of leathers.

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” Ryan snarked, “That box isn’t full of _your_ things. Or plates.”

“What’s going on?” Meg inquired, coming up next to Ryan. She took one look at his stony mien, took in Gavin’s slightly shell-shocked espression before her eyes fell unerringly on the black skull. “Ah.”

“He’s been going through our things,” Ryan accused coldly.

“I was _helping_ ,” Gavin objected, starting to get annoyed. “Or did you want to sleep in this chaos?”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to retort-

“Okay, okay!” Meg held up her hands. One of them came to rest on Ryan’s shoulder. “Chill, Haywood. He would have found out soon anyway. Moving in together, remember?”

She shook him lightly. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded. Meg eyed him for a moment longer, before nodding as well.

“Right.” She turned to Gavin, and her expression crumbled. Biting her lip, she reached out for him pleadingly. “This is okay with you, right? Because if not…”

Gavin cleared his throat nervously. “What exactly is… ‘this’? I mean-” He made a short, aborted gesture with his hand in frustration. “What am I okay with here?”

“I’m _The Vagabond_ ,” Ryan offered tonelessly, watching him with a tight expression. “And obviously you recognize the mask.”

“You knew we’re in the biz,” Meg pointed out, brows knitting together. Gavin gave a ragged laugh.

“I thought you were smugglers or something,” he admitted, shaking his head. At their blank faces, he elaborated. “It’d make sense, wouldn’t it? You travel all over the place all the time.”

“Oh.” Meg cocked her head thoughtfully. “I guess?”

Gavin chewed on his lip, before shrugging. “It doesn’t really change things, I guess.” He glanced up carefully at Ryan. “Does it?”

The man slowly relaxed. “I suppose not.”

“So, anyway,” Meg babbled, wringing her hands. Her eyes flickered across the room, avoiding looking at Gavin. “We’re both guns for hire. Guess we should’ve addressed that before moving in, huh?”

“You too, Turney?” Gavin gaped. “Bloody hell, I’m lucky you don’t mind it when I put my foot in my mouth!”

Ryan smirked proudly. “She’s _Dollface_.”

“Wow,” Gavin said dazedly, leaning his back against the bed. “I’m dating two of the world’s most dangerous assassins.”

“And don’t you forget,” Meg joked weakly. She bit her lip. “You sure you’re okay with that? And with us keeping it a secret?”

“Well, it’s bloody hot, innit?” Gavin retorted, before his face softened. “Besides, it’s not like I told you what _I_ do, either.”

Ryan stepped forward slowly and settled on the foot end of the bed. Meg followed him hesitantly, dropping down to the floor next to Gavin. He ducked his head, avoiding their eyes.

“You don’t have to,” Ryan said gently, nudging him with his knee. “We know it’s not easy. It’s fine.”

“I want to, though. It’s only fair, innit?” He took a deep breathe. “I’m a hacker for a local gang. Have you heard of the Fake AH Crew?”

“Ramsey’s bunch?” Meg asked sharply, cocking her head. “Well. Aren’t you a little wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“Didn’t the Fakes rob the Maize bank last month?” Ryan questioned, and Gavin tilted his head back, leaning against Ryan’s leg. “That made quite the wave. Rumours run rampant in the underground.”

Gavin shrugged, pulling on a loose seam. “I used my share to get this bed made.”

“Aww, Gav.” Meg rested her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “That’s so sweet.”

Ryan leaned down with a grin, arms across his legs and hands clasped between them.

“Maybe we should take a break and christen it,” he suggested in a low voice.

He leaned forward and drew Gavin into a kiss, made awkward from their position. Gavin snorted and broke off, turning around and sitting up on his knees to give him a proper kiss. Their lips moved together slowly and surely, reassuring in its familiarity. Finally, Meg cleared her throat.

“As much as I’d love to watch you boys get it on,” she commented offhandedly, but her eyes were dark with lust. “We should at least finish unpacking the essentials. And someone needs to return the truck.”

Ryan broke off and sighed. “You got the car keys?” Meg tossed them over, and Ryan caught them out of the air. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright.” Meg sat up and accepted the quick kiss he brushed to the corner of her mouth. “Gavino and I will work on the chaos here. Let’s leave the bed for later tonight.”

Gavin groaned. “I’ll be bloody too exhausted for sex by then,” he predicted, stretching his arms over his head. Meg laughed.

“There’s still snuggling, you cuddle monster,” she teased, shoving his shoulder light-heartedly. “Come on. The earlier we start, the faster we get done.”

“That seems physically implausible,” Ryan pointed out, as he took Meg’s hand and helped her up. She punched his shoulder in retaliation.

“Oh, shut up, you. You know what I mean.”

“Okay, but. Wouldn’t you think-” Gavin started, and Meg groaned, hiding her face behind her palm.

“Now see what you’ve done!” she said, pointing at Ryan accusingly. He snapped his teeth at her finger playfully. “He’ll be on about this all day now!”

“Oy,” Gavin protested weakly, tugging on her arm to pull her hand off her face. “I’m not _that_ bad.”

“You really are,” Ryan teased, eyes glinting mirthfully. Gavin pouted up at him.

“Aww, don’t take it the wrong, Gavino,” Meg said, kissing his cheek. “You know we love you.”

His eyes softened, and he smiled down at her gently.

“I know. I love you, too. Both of you.”

Ryan reached out and squeezed his hand, while Meg smiled up brilliantly at him, and- yeah. This moving in business was probably the best decision in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments do make me write stuff I'd written off already apparently xD so please, let me know what you think, either here or [on tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/post/162989849517/skeletons-in-the-closet)!


End file.
